The objectives of this project are: (1) To characterize developmental patterns from daily measurements of gonadotropins and for estrogens in premenarchial girls and pubescent boys based on radioimmunoassay methods for measuring urinary luteinizing hormone, urinary follicle stimulating hormone, and urinary estradiol, estriol and estrone hormones, (2) To accomplish an analysis of the circadian rhythm of various hormone levels measured hourly in serum from normal control and irradiated monkeys, (3) To perform analysis of these serial measurements using methods of statistical time series analysis, including autoregressive filtering, auto- and cross-spectrum analysis, and robust smoothing procedures.